Kotaro's Pet
by Cobalt Syrinx
Summary: CURRENTLY ON HIATUS  due to computer crashing and deleting multiple chapters  Kotaro X Hanzo
1. The Captive

It was a pitch black night outside, a single shadow stirred. It seemed to fall out of the darkness, it was Hanzo Hattori, silently killing unaware guards. All of a sudden, Kotaro Fuma jumped out like a nightmare and charged at Hanzo with frightening speed. They blocked each other's deadly attacks and were soon stuck in a headlock. Kotaro smiled at his prey and looked it into the eyes. "Ah look, Ieyasu's loyal pet has come to stop me again, how pitiful!"

Hanzo glared at him and struggled to gain the upper hand. Kotaro merely watched, a twisted grin growing on his pale skin. The fearsome gauntlet pushed the scythe out of the other ninja's hand and pulled him closer until Kotaro's mouth was next to his ear. "Worthless creature, you can never beat me, I will always overpower you and there is nothing you can do to stop it" whispered the red haired ninja.

"I am never going to surrender to you, demon!" hissed Hanzo. "We'll see about that"

Then, he kicked Hanzo to the ground and placed a triumphant foot on his stomach, pushing the air out of it. The masked ninja felt himself being picked up and brought off to somewhere. He had trouble comprehending anything at that point and passed out. After many hours, he awoke in a cage full of wolves growling a short distance away from him.

Quickly, he got up and cleared his mind. Where am I? He thought to himself. The cage was large enough to run around in and there were many bones scattered across the damp soil that he awoke on. Looking out of the bars, he saw a pair of strange, glowing eyes fixed on him. "I see you woke up my pet" rasped a familiar, dark voice from the shadows.

Kotaro melded from the blackness and stood by the cage, looking at the furious Hanzo with a smirk. "Kotaro! Get me out of here now, I am not your pet, or their food!" yelled a worried Hanzo, eyeing the starving wolves. "They haven't had a meal since this morning dog, they need to be fed daily you know" cackled Kotaro. "But, I guess I could always let you out after they have eaten you". Wide eyed, Hanzo tried to defend himself from the vicious creatures. Alas, the bit him and tore at his armor. At the last minute, Kotaro threw in a couple of raw pieces of meat and opened the cage for Hanzo. He could be so unpredictable.

Running out with all of his strength, he tried to escape, only to be grabbed by the neck under the vice grip of Kotaro. "Leaving so soon my pet? We have only just begun"

With that, Hanzo was dragged deeper into the strange home that belonged to Kotaro. "Where are you taking me?" yelled the resisting ninja. He was then thrown into a much smaller room, decorated with weapons and chains. Hanzo felt a shiver go up his spine. Kotaro was going to interrogate him into telling him things he didn't want him to know.

"Where to start?" spoke Kotaro, grabbing Hanzo's shirt and holding him upright until he felt his feet leaving the ground, he couldn't touch the floor. Slamming him into a stone wall, Kotaro watched him slide down as he let go. "This mask is in the way, hiding your face, what are you afraid of dog?" growled the other ninja. He ripped it off using his razor claws and watched as Hanzo turned his face away, shutting his eyes.

Much to Hanzo's surprise, Kotaro didn't interrogate him. He just stared at him with a dark look on his painted face.

"Did you think I was going to ask you about your plans, foolish mutt? I know more than you think" he laughed. "If you already know, then why keep me here?" glared Hanzo. "Chaos, now eat" Kotaro threw a plate at him with a small slice of bread. Hanzo threw it aside, and watched a grin appear on the strange ninja's face.

"Foolish dog, you will starve here and die if you don't eat. You will learn soon enough that hunger will drive you mad and I will watch as you beg for food." Kotaro then spun around and left, slamming the door behind him and sealing it so that his new pet could not escape.

Hanzo reluctantly picked up the bread and ate it, afraid he might not be fed for weeks under the tyrannical demon's control.

-TO BE CONTIUNED-

Please write reviews if you liked or disliked! They are much appreciated.


	2. Obedience

Wow, thank for the reviews, and here is chapter two! I would've added it earlier but I didn't have any internet for about three days. So I hope you all enjoy this chapter, sorry for the shortness, I will try to make them longer in the future.

Hanzo was awakened by a sharp, painful kick that sent him sprawling across the cold stone floor. "Get up dog, it is time you learned how to obey!" yelled a harsh voice belonging to Kotaro.

He had the worst night of his life, sleeping on nothing but a thin reed mat with a blanket that was ripped up and covered in dried blood while the weapons he needed were just out of reach on the walls. Slowly gaining consciousness, he crawled up onto his feet. Kotaro forcefully pushed the groggy Hanzo onto all fours and put a spiked collar around his neck that was attached to a metal chain.

Resisting Kotaro's pull, he tried his hardest in stopping him by holding onto whatever he could, leaving scrape marks across the floor. "You can't escape, you never will, give up!" barked Kotaro. Hanzo eventually wore himself out and was dragged into yet another room like last time, knowing he would not escape soon.

Hanzo tried to show no emotion, knowing that his mask that once hid his face had been ripped off of his mouth, aware that any sign of weakness in his face would make his torture worse. Kotaro brought him into a new room. It had pictures made completely from blood of previous captives; they were all demon faces that were so detailed, that Hanzo swore he could see them watching him.

In the middle of the room was a table with restraints that hung loosely off the sides, the once brown wood that it had was now a dark red from multiple blood stains. Strange devices were scattered around the room, on tables, walls, shelves and sometimes the furniture itself was a weapon such as a chair covered in nails.

Kotaro pinned Hanzo onto a wall and strapped his arms with rope that was attached between two wooden poles that went from the floor to the ceiling. Snorting at the writhing figure, he walked closer to Hanzo. "What a shame, Ieyasu's little Hattori all tied up, he didn't expect that did he?" said the cruel Kotaro. Hanzo spat on Kotaro's face and received a punch that knocked his hood off. Kotaro saw Hanzo's hair spill out and cover one of his eyes and smirked as blood trickled from his nose.

Waving a finger at his captive, Kotaro glared at him. "All dogs must learn to obey, or else they are beaten, now tell me Hattori, will you obey me, or will I have to force you to?" said Kotaro, wiping the spit from his cheek. Hanzo didn't answer, he could feel Kotaro's pale eyes burning into his skull. He grabbed the tied up ninja by the neck and pulled him to his eye level. "Silent little mutt aren't you? I will just have to remind you how to use your tongue".

Kotaro forcefully pulled Hanzo to his face and their lips met, his sharp teeth clashing against the other's. He pushed his hot tongue into Hanzo's mouth and moved it around agressively. Hanzo pulled away in complete shock and yelled at him almost breathless. "What the hell Kotaro!" The demon just laughed at him and licked his lips. "Got your words back have you? Now answer me!"

Hanzo didn't say a word for he hated Kotaro's guts and would never surrender to him, not even on his life considering he had just kissed him. How could he explain this to Ieyasu when he got back? If he does get back that is. "You think you can hide from me, don't you?" Kotaro started walking around his prey. "I'll let you know, that unless you submit to me Hattori, you will be my pet and I will kill your beloved Ieyasu right in front of your eyes" snickering at Hanzo as he tensed up even more than he was before.

"I swear on my life that I will never be your slave, demon!" spat Hanzo. Kotaro kicked him hard in the chest, causing him to get a deep cut from the pointed metal claws on his feet. Hanzo gasped out in pain and instantly regretted it once he saw Kotaro grinning and starting to approach him.

Kotaro pulled Hanzo's armor off, revealing a muscular body with a couple of scars including the gash he had left behind. He poked the spot where he had cut him, watching Hanzo's face twist in pain. "Need fixing do we hmm? Too bad you will have to get my respect mutt, which I doubt you can get after the show you just gave me".

Hanzo was in too much pain to argue anymore, plus, he didn't want Ieyasu to be killed because of this. He reluctantly answered Kotaro while staring at his wound which now was flowing with blood. "Fine, I will obey you, Kotaro" he said with a cold tone. Kotaro reached out and stroked Hanzo's cheek with a pointed claw, nicking it slightly. "There's a good dog" With that, Kotaro untied him and dragged him back to his small cell. "Rest well little Hattori" was the last thing Hanzo heard before falling asleep in an almost unconcious state from complete tiredness.

Later on that day, Hanzo woke up with a sharp pain in his chest. Looking down, he noticed that he was now wearing his armor that had taken from him earlier. Pulling the armor off, he saw a bandage covering the cut he had received earlier. Had Kotaro actually cared, or did he just do it so he could pester him more?

Don't worry, I'll add the smexy parts next and hopefully update soon. Please leave reviews or any ideas.

Thanks!


	3. Wind and Shadow

Here's chapter three! More yaoi this time for you eager people looking for some hot ninja stuff going on. Hope you all like it.

The cold and dreary room that Hanzo spent his nights in was seemingly getting colder every night. He couldn't stop thinking about Kotaro and when those lips pressed against his own. He felt himself blushing at the thought of it. It had happened about a week ago, but he could still remember it like it had just happened. Just the thought made him feel strange and made him hope Kotaro wasn't planning on doing that anytime soon. Yet he still missed the feel of it on his lips. Kotaro made him so confused.

Kotaro had planned something that would make Hanzo really pissed, he was enjoying the thought of what his reaction would be when he told him. Finding his way to Hanzo's miserable prison, he opened the door and walked in. Hanzo just looked at him from his position on the floor, his eyes still showed anger at his presence. "What do you want? Another game involving me getting bent up in some form again?" he said with boldness. Picking him up by the neck, Kotaro glared straight into his eyes. "Think you are so brave little Hanzo? You'll need to keep that act for what I will assign you to, dog". Each word he said seemed to stab at Hanzo's stomach, making it twist slightly with fear, he never knew what to expect from him sometimes.

"Listen, there is a person I need you to assassinate, his name is of no importance, what he has done is a threat to me. I will give you the directions to find him, mess this up, and your head along with Ieyasu's will be decorations for me. Now, prepare yourself!". With that, Kotaro threw supplies, the directions and new armor at Hanzo and turned to leave with the door still open, ticked off at him. He was more than likely just using him now to assassinate his own targets.

Hanzo quickly got himself ready, and ran out, finding the exit of the strange place after some searching. He hadn't been allowed out of Kotaro's home yet and was surprised he actually let him out. The past few days were mostly just games to play with his head. From reading the directions, he was already on his way, going so fast, yet so silently, like a shadow.

Nothing stirred in a private room belonging to Ieyasu. He was afraid that Hanzo had been killed by Kotaro in the last battle, yet he hadn't seen him either. His head was rested on a silk pillow and he was about to fall into a deep sleep when a barely distinguishable figure caught his eye. Something cold pressed against his cheek. "Hanzo?" Ieyasu said into the darkness. Kotaro's face appeared out of the darkness, his metal claws moving slowly to the large man's neck.

Ieyasu gasped slightly and almost jumped as the ninja moved closer and made fierce eye contact with him. "Your precious Hanzo is with me Ieyasu, he's currently killing one of your generals as we speak, you will die if he disobeys me. Do you miss your loyal pet now?"

A shiver rattled through Ieyasu's body and just as quickly as he had arrived, Kotaro disappeared. Sweat poured down his head as he thought about how much danger he was in. He hoped Hanzo wouldn't try anything stupid around Kotaro, he knew the two were complete opposites.

Hanzo had no trouble killing his target, he was sleeping at the time so there was no noise involved. Escaping within a flash, he went to a nearby river to wash himself off, he hadn't been able to for a while since he had been locked up. Peeling off the armor and placing it near a small bush, Hanzo stepping in the freezing water gingerly wearing only his underwear. It felt nice to get the dirt off of his skin even though the water tried to turn him into ice. Still a little angry at Kotaro for making him kill one of Ieyasu's generals, but he wanted to keep his master alive at all costs.

Almost forgetting about Kotaro, he actually relaxed and he was thoroughly enjoying it. His body then told him it was time to get out because he was about to get hypothermia if he didn't get out soon. He was half-dressed by the time Kotaro had found him. Wearing just his boots and pants, he stood akimbo for any sneaky moves. Hanzo was a little surprised to see that Kotaro was carrying a dead body over his shoulders, its blood was leaving marks on his chest armor. "You're cold" Kotaro said with a deathly bored look. Grabbing Hanzo's shirt, he threw it at him along with the face guard.

While Kotaro waited for him to fully dress, he adjusted the body and cleaned the blood off of himself with his hands, licking it off of his uncovered hand. Hanzo caught Kotaro eying his still bare chest. Just noticing that he was freezing, Hanzo felt his knees start to give in from such coldness and just as he was about to collapse, Kotaro caught him, the dead body slipping from his shoulders. Kotaro picked him up and carried him off to his home.

Hanzo woke up in a much softer environment, warmer too. His eyes fluttered open as he found himself laying in a bed composed of large pillows and rugs. There was a low table that had a cup of hot Jasmine tea on a black, rectangular plate along with a bowl of rice. He reached out for the cup that was the shape of an oni head and pulled off his face mask. After a small sip, he looked around the room, his gut twisted up. Kotaro was sitting in a nearby chair, staring at him as if he were some sort of food. "I see you have awoken my little Hattori" he said, his face not changing.

Instead of having a crazed look in his eyes, Kotaro looked more calm. He almost sounded as if he was in a daze, but he quickly returned to his original mood, full of chaos. "Don't act so surprised, I only do this to keep you alive, you are of use to me" he said, with a very faint blush. Hanzo couldn't help but feel surprised, Kotaro had actually shown another emotion besides cruelty to him. The chaotic wind had calmed towards the shadow.

Hanzo felt a cold hand press onto his shoulder, he looked up to Kotaro who looked at him with dangerous eyes. "You are no longer cold, sleep here tonight, I will find another place." he said, turning to leave to some other room Hanzo had not been in before. Kotaro slid the door open and turned his head, looking over his shoulder, he looked at Hanzo in the eye. "Don't break anything or I'll break your skull" he said drily before leaving.

'Obviously, this must be his room' Hanzo thought. The walls were a dark shade of purple with a common Japanese wall design with black colored wood. On the walls, masks of demons were hung on the wall along with samurai swords that looked like they were just for decoration. Looking more closely at the black pillows and rugs, he noticed gruesome details of people getting burned to death by fire. The floor boards were ebony and looked as if they had multiple scratch marks on them from the metal claws on Kotaro's feet. Overall, the room was neat, only a few bowls and chopsticks were littered on another table.

Finishing his tea and rice, Hanzo rested back into the soft pillows and fell into the most comfortable bed he had rested on in a while. In his mind, he couldn't stop thinking about Kotaro, the smile that would occasionally appear on his face, the wild red hair, and that raspy voice...and that kiss he had given him. 'Why do I hate him, but enjoy his company?' he thought to himself. Turning over, he realized that he couldn't sleep. Getting up, he decided to tire himself by walking around the house, he needed to get familiar with it anyway.

Silently moving along the floors, careful not to wake the unpredictable Kotaro, he carefully slid the door in the room open and walked into a wide hallway that led off into multiple dens. In a room that was closest to him, Hanzo could hear ragged breaths. Opening the door slightly open, he peered in to see Kotaro sleeping on a Tatami bed, his face twitching as if he was in complete rage. Hesitating slightly at the situation, he just looked at the ninja, his arms now thrashing the air like he did in battle. Sliding in, he decided to wake him in case he started ripping up the place up. Pulling the black sheets that covered Kotaro off, he looked at his body. Instead of his usual ninja gear, he wore just the pants along with the red sash and left his feet, hands and chest bare. Sweat poured off of the almost white skin which made Hanzo stand back and admire the built body.

Regaining his senses, he dodged the clawed nails and tried to waken the chaotic ninja. First, he tried shaking him, only to be pushed off quickly. Becoming bolder, he shoved him off of his bed and watched intently as the tall figure stopped moving momentarily, his long hair looked like blood on the floors. It was completely silent until Hanzo saw Kotaro laughing darkly. "Is my little Hanzo restless?" he rasped out. Sitting up and turning around to face the Iga ninja, he smirked as he noticed him staring at his unprotected chest.

Hanzo remained silent and moved his gaze to Kotaro's fiery eyes. Rage burned inside of Hanzo, 'Why must he talk to me like that?' he thought to himself. "Hmph, I am almost surprised you didn't try to kill me in my sleep" Kotaro said, glaring at him. "I should have" spat Hanzo. Suddenly grabbing his scythe he had brought with him, he pounced towards his enemy. Kotaro was quick and grabbed his gauntlets he had placed nearby, strapping them on as he had done numerous times before with unnatural speed and dodging the quick ninja.

Hanzo jumped up from where he had landed and turned to Kotaro, he made shadow clones of himself and used the advantaged of the shadows to trick his eyes. "You think you can defeat me again? How foolish of you" the amused Hojo ninja said, staring at the actual Hanzo with disinterest. Slamming his hand into the ground, he sent a dark wave of energy around him, making the clones disappear and Hanzo to fall onto his back. Before he could move, Kotaro was on top of him, snarling at his unfortunate captive, their faces were just inches away.

Feeling the hot breath on his face made Hanzo shudder. "You like it when I'm this close don't you, Hanzo..." Kotaro said with a slightly seductive tone. "Get off of me!" Hanzo yelled at him with a dark blush on his embarrassed face. "Why?" Kotaro simply said. Leaning closer, it became evident to Kotaro that Hanzo was starting to get hard. Trying to push Kotaro off, Hanzo struggled to flip the massive ninja over. "I win again Hanzo, this time, you can't hide from me" Kotaro said, slamming his lips onto the helpless Hanzo's, giving him a cut on his lips from his own sharp teeth.

The scythe and gauntlets were thrown aside and Hanzo's chest armor was torn off within a split second. Licking his lips, Kotaro placed them back onto the other's and licked the bleeding cut. Wide eyed and completely powerless, Hanzo could only just struggle against the weight on top of him. 'What have I done to my self?' he scolded himself.

'Why didn't I just kill him in the first place?' he thought to himself in disgust.

* * *

><p><p>

Muahaha! I will leave you all at that until I update.

Please write reviews, they are appreciated.


End file.
